


A Queer Retelling

by SpaceHead



Series: Queer Retellings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abuse, FTM Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHead/pseuds/SpaceHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is trans, Draco Malfoy just desperately wants to be friends with him, and Lord Voldemort isn't a thing. Going through all 8 years and retelling how Harry and Draco would interact if, well, everyone was queer. Also, Harry and Hermione are POC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One, First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! This story was originally written and published on fanfiction.net, and I am indeed the same author! I use fanfiction.net as a kind of test trial for my fanfiction. I work out all the bugs there, finish the story there, and if people seem to like it I publish it here! I'm currently working on "A Queer Retelling, Retold" on fanfiction.net right now, in fact I just put the first chapter of that out if you want to check it out! Anyways, I've talked way more than enough here, enjoy my story!

**Year One, First Encounter**

* * *

 

Harry Potter was quite alarmed to say the least. Not because of the flood of letters that suddenly appeared in his house, oh no. Strange occurrences happened all the time around Harry it seemed. But no, he was alarmed by the fact that they were addressed to "Harry Potter". While yes, that was his name, it also wasn't entirely. He had never told anyone that he liked that name better than Harriette, or even that he was a boy. But here these letters say "Dear Mr. Potter".

Harry of course only found this out after being shoved to the ground by his cousin Dudley. "Lemme see, I wanna see!" Harry had been forced to catch a glimpse over Dudley's shoulder.

Harry supposes he shouldn't be quite so surprised, seeing as these letters are coming from "A school of witchcraft and wizardry". But Harry Potter had no more time to ponder these strange happenings, his uncle was a dangerous shade of red and that never meant any good. Poor Harry was hauled out of the door by his uncle, his aunt and cousin following closely behind. It would be no surprise to anyone if Harry had bruises on his arm later.

"Ugly fat sausage." Harry muttered to himself before he was shoved in a car. Evidently, Harry was not going to be going to this new school. It was alright, he was used to disappointment.

_III_

Not for the first time this week, Harry was shocked again. "I can never seem to catch a break these days" was all Harry could think before a very, very giant man was asking him what his name was. Harry picked himself off the ground, standing on unsteady legs. The giant had just given the Dursley's pig tails, after all.

"Harriette Potter, sir"

The hairy, but friendly looking, giant shook his head. "Tha' can't be right. No, tell me yer real name."

Harry cast a furtive glace at his cowering uncle and aunt before saying quietly,

"...Harry Potter."

The giant grinned broadly and patted Harry's back. "There ya go lad. Now we better hurry, lot's o' stuff to buy fer Hogwarts!" Hagrid looked at Harry's relatives with disgust. "Don' worry 'bout them now Harry, I'll sort things out soon enough."

Harry trusted the giant. He seemed to recognize how awful his 'family' was. With that, Harry started his adventure.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was holding his hand out, and waiting. He'd been waiting a long time, not just for Harry Potter to shake his hand. He'd been waiting to finally meet The Boy Who Lived. Draco had heard all about him from his parents, and the rest of the wizarding world. He'd read headlines in the newspaper like:

_**The Girl Who Lived, Actually The BOY Who Lived!?** _

**_Harriett Potter Is Now HARRY POTTER_ **

**_The Famous Hero Gets A Sex Change!_ **

Draco was confused as to why The Girl Who Lived suddenly seemed to be a boy now, but it didn't matter much to him. He'd heard his parents call him "A bloody tranny" and "A disgrace". Draco didn't like the tone in their voices when they said those things, but it wouldn't stop him in his pursuit for friendship.

Draco Malfoy had been ecstatic to hear that Harry Potter would be going to the same school as him, and that they would have the opportunity to be friends. Draco didn't likegirls much, so it was a relief to hear that Harry was actually a boy. He was sure they would get along just fine. That is, until he saw a bright head of red hair and a mountain of curly brown hair. Draco suddenly felt jealous. Harry Potter's friendship had already been stolen from him!

Draco decided that the best way to drive the two other children away would be to use a few words he's heard his parents use before. He really truly thought it was brilliant, until Harry Potter looked at him with such outright disgust. It hurt. Draco didn't want to feel like that again. Draco had been fantasizing about being Harry's best friend and going on all kinds of magical adventures with him. The two would be inseparable, they would make everyone burn with envy!

But no, now Harry Potter's back was turned on him, and Draco could see his fantasies fluttering away with him. Mother and father would be very disappointed. Draco couldn't bear to see them look at him like that. He simply wouldn't stand for it! Draco straightened his back and smoothed out his robes. No, Draco Malfoy was not about to let Harry Potter's friendship escape him. He would try his hardest no matter how long it took.

And with that, Draco set off to find a cabin to stay in, and some accomplices to aid him on the journey to Harry Potter's friendship. He was absolutely sure he would gain it in no time.

* * *

 

Harry could feel hundreds of eyes on his back as he walked up to the Sorting Hat. Not that he wasn't used to being watched by his uncle, always being watched for a slip up. But so many eyes on him at one time? It was enough to make Harry sweat. A hundred heads had turned all at once when the name "Harry Potter" was called. Snap. The whispers had stopped. The curious glances were gone. It was outright staring now.

Harry Potter was overwhelmed with relief when the Sorting Hat called out a house for him to be put in, one that was presumably very good. Much better than Slytherin, Ron had said. When Harry sat down at his table he was met with grinning faces and slaps on the back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Everyone seemed to readily accept him as a boy from what he could tell. Harry could still feel a pair of eyes on him, and when he searched out who it was, he was met with a familiar piercing gaze. Malfoy. Hermione had said that "bigots like him were no good" and that he should stay away. Harry figured that Malfoy didn't accept him as a boy.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron reached the common room, Harry stared at the stairs that led one way to the girls dormitory, and the other to the boys.

"Should I, um..." Harry glanced at the girls stairs and Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not! The stairs would turn into a slide, it's a really clever charm isn't it? I read all about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Ron smiled and Harry and tugged his sleeve. "Come on mate, we gotta pick the best beds!" Ron and Harry dashed up to the boys dormitory, and evidently picking the best bed involved jumping on each and every one. Pretty soon all the boys were giggling and throwing pillows at each other. Harry's worries were forgotten, and all thoughts of that Malfoy boy had flown out the window. Alas, not for long...

* * *

 


	2. Year Two, Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer after Year One and then Year Two at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is short, but future chapters will be longer! I promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Year Two**

* * *

Summer had been at Harry Potter's household, to say the least, tense. Harry was relieved that his aunt, uncle, and cousin had been giving him a fairly wide berth. But alas, this did nothing to solve his loneliness. Harry missed his two fast friends, and even though they owled regularly, it still wasn't the same.

Harry missed the late night adventures they would go on. He missed playing magical chess with Ron, and actually getting Christmas presents this year. Harry had taken to wearing the sweater Molly Weasley had knitted for him as pajamas. She had stitched his name, Harry, on the front and was immensely grateful for it. Hell, Harry even missed turning and seeing intense grey eyes sta him. Draco had become part of his regular day too in some ways.

Harry had been wary of Draco Malfoy at first, but their incessant teasing had become almost...enjoyable, to Harry. It didn't seem particularly hostile to him, and Draco never called Harry a tranny, as some other kids had taken to doing. Ron and Hermione always flanked his sides, ready to snarl at the children who teased Harry. He was so grateful for the friends he had made.

Hermione had been very helpful that year, offering to help Harry find books in the library that could give him more information on being transgender, and what that would mean in the future. There were spells that could make his voice lower, facial hair growth charms, and Harry could painlessly remove his breasts when they fully formed.

Even now, Harry's chest seemed to stick out more than it had the previous summer. It made him uncomfortable, so he tried not to think about it. If he just wore baggy shirts, he would be fine. It helped that the Hogwarts uniform often involved layers.

Harry Potter was currently reading up on Quidditch strategies in the middle of the night when he heard foot steps outside his door. Harry gasped and quickly clicked off his flash light, then held his breath. _1...2...3..._ And Harry was safe. The footsteps faded away and snoring resumed. Harry quickly stowed away the book Hermione had gifted to him and sighed. He mustn't forget to always be careful and on the lookout. Just because he was being left alone for now, didn't mean that would last long. Harry cringed at the thought of being slapped by Vernon again and put his book away. He would attempt at sleep for the moment.

* * *

Draco lay awake in his bed, thinking of beautiful ebony colored skin and messy hair. Harry Potter. He was the perfect friend. Draco just couldn't seem to make up for what he had done, and became very jealous and spiteful towards Hermione and Ron. He knew it probably didn't help one bit, but he just couldn't stop. His perfect friendship was stolen from him by those two brats. Draco sighed and turned on his side. He just needed to come up with the perfect plan. That was it.

_III_

Draco watched as his father rolled his eyes. Draco had been talking about Harry Potter all summer and his plans to be friends with him. His mother would quietly interject with "It's _Harriette_ Potter, not Harry Potter" but Draco would ignore her.

"You know, Harry and I call each other by our last names mother! It's our thing, I think he likes it!" Draco certainly counted it as success.

"Would you shut up about that abomination for one second Draco? I don't want to hear another word about that tranny all summer." Lucius spat.

Draco sank back in his seat, thoroughly put out. He didn't speak another word about Harry all summer, but he did think of him often.

* * *

Second year went by smoothly for Harry Potter. Malfoy seemed to be even more bothersome than last year, but Harry could easily ignore him. Harry thought often about how to beat Draco in Quidditch, and even discussed plans with Ron. Little did Harry know that Draco also discussed plans, but much different ones. Draco discussed plans about how to win Harry over from Ron and Hermione. _"Those annoying gits."_ Draco would think.

Harry was sitting with Neville in potions class, his least favorite class, when something created a hitch in his otherwise successful second year. Poor Neville had screwed up his potion horrifically, and Snape said some particularly nasty things.

"It's not his fault!" Harry suddenly burst out, unable to sit back and watch Snape bring Neville to tears. "If you weren't so bloody cruel to him all the time he wouldn't be so nervous! If you stopped breathing down his neck for one second maybe he could actually get his potions right!"

The whole class was staring, breaths held in shock, but Harry didn't care. Snape turned his steely gaze on Harry.

"Well, if it isn't the _girl_ who lived, creating another show to get attention. Pretending to be a boy just isn't enough for you, Harriette?" Snape's words sounded slimy and disgusting, and made Harry's blood boil and his ears ring. Suddenly, a chair was tipped over as Ron stood up.

"OI! You can't say that! Harry is Harry, and he's a boy! I don't care if-"

"Detention, both of you!" Snape's voice was like a slap, but Harry was already storming out of the room, Ron Hermione and Neville hot on his tracks.

Draco Malfoy had watched the whole time, utterly shocked to his core. He couldn't believe that the man his parents liked so much didn't believe that Harry was a boy. He couldn't believe that Professor Snape had said such things, and he didn't say anything to defend Harry. Granger and Weasley were right. Draco was a coward. He spent the rest of the day shell shocked and in silence.


	3. Year Three, Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puberty sucks, but Harry has really good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does involve mild dysphoria! And having a period! Just a forewarning if you would not like to read such content.

**Year Three**

* * *

Harry Potter was, quite frankly, sick and tired of it all. The past two years had seemed alright, despite the occasional mishap. But he was tired of always feeling dread when the summer holidays came around. Summer holidays meant going back to the Dursleys. It meant constantly being called a girl and being told to wear more dresses and grow his hair out long again. But Harry continued to defiantly trim it every few months.

The amazing months at Hogwarts contrasted starkly with Harry's summer's. His days at Hogwarts were filled with spell work and magic, laughing with friends, and trading insults with Malfoy. Hogwarts meant late night adventures with Ron on nights before a big test. Hogwarts meant Hermione trying her very best to keep Ron and Harry's education on track. Hogwarts meant happiness.

Summer meant pain. His summer days that were meant to be spent outside with friends were instead spent being yelled at. Summer meant getting slapped by his aunt when he dropped a plate. Summer meant constant threats of being shoved in his too small cupboard. Harry shuddered. He hated small spaces.

Something that had become achingly obvious to Harry was his chest. He was no longer a child it seemed. Since last summer his chest had only gotten bigger. That wasn't the only thing that ached either. It seemed that just bleeding for a week straight wasn't enough, oh no, he had to cramp too. Harry was sure Hermione would know some kind of spell that got rid of the aches, but he was too embarrassed to ask. Harry had simply been nicking pads from his Aunt Petunia's stash.

Harry heaved a deep sigh as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to press his chest flat as if that would help. Unfortunately, it did not. This was the most uncomfortable summer Harry had experienced. He was simply overwhelmed by the feeling of wrongness. His body shouldn't look this way. Harry was a boy, he wasn't supposed to bleed and he wasn't supposed to have a chest that stuck out and his face was still too girlish looking.

Harry was sick. And tired. And crying.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sick. And tired. And crying.

He was sick of being told to stop talking about Harry Potter. He was tired of never being good enough in his parents eyes. He was a boy, and he wasn't supposed to be crying. His father would be disgusted. The Malfoy heir was supposed to be strong and cunning, not weak and crying on the bathroom floor. But Draco always made mistakes. He had perfect grades but not the perfect friends. He had a wide vocabulary but could never say the right words around Harry Potter.

Stupid Potter, what with his cheery laughter and midnight escapades with friends. He had so many friends. Why couldn't he give Draco a chance? No matter. Draco sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Enough sniveling over Potter. If Harry didn't want to be friends with him, then Draco didn't want to be friends with him either. Harry had stupid hair anyways. Draco wondered if Harry ever brushed his hair as he straightened his back and stared at himself in the mirror.

Red rimmed eyes. Nose in the air. Shaking breaths. It would have to do.

* * *

Harry was out of breath and panting. Not because of a panic attack for once. _Slap slap slap_ went his feet against the pavement. Harry had to rest against a wall for a moment. Harry had fucked up big time but he didn't care. He didn't care if Vernon beat him until he was bloody next summer, Harry had needed to get out of that house. He needed to get away from the disgust in everyone's voice when they called him "Harriette."

Harry looked around shaking, and pushed his glasses up his nose. It had gotten very dark, very quickly. Harry's vision was darkening around the edges, and he wondered if he really was having a panic attack. Harry suddenly turned his head to the side with a snap. He could have sworn he had seen a dog. Harry shook his head and slid down the wall, hunching over himself. He could feel his chest moving with every step he took. Harry was uncomfortable, bleeding, and utterly alone. Until a bus screeched in front of him suddenly, that is.

_III_

Harry couldn't help but smile as he endured hugs from the Weasley family. He was careful to avoid anyone touching his chest while they hugged. Harry sighed contentedly. The Weasley's were like a family to him. Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Come on, Fred and George will take all your stuff to the room. Let's go play Exploding Snap!"

Harry grinned widely. This was already improving his summer. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until he woke up in the middle of the night with an uncomfortable wetness by his nether regions.

"Shit!" Harry cursed quietly before getting up and wincing. His cramps were back full force, and he had bled through his pants. Harry started breathing rapidly and pacing. He didn't know what to do! It looked as if he had gotten some blood on the bed and ruined the sheets. What was he going to tell Mrs. Weasley! He didn't even know where any pads were and he certainly wasn't about to ask anyone for some, that would be way too awkward and-

"Mate? What in the bloody hell are you pacing for?" A light clicked on as Ron squinted at Harry, then he noticed the blood and his eyes went wide. "Oh. Did you...I'll be right back." Ron suddenly left the room and Harry stood there, mortified, until Molly Weasley came in.

"Oh poor dear, come with me now! Let's get you out of those pants and into a warm shower okay? I'll have a clean bed and clothes for you when you get out." Molly wrapped an arm gently around Harry's shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley I didn't think- please don't be mad at me I'll wash the sheets a-and-"

Molly stopped and looked at him. "Harry, it's quite alright, why would I be mad? These things happen. When you get out I'll cast a heating and pain relieving charm on you alright?" Harry nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you Mrs. Wealey."

Molly pet his hair. "You're welcome Harry. You know, Charlie has some old binders that I think would fit you."

Harry looked up at her. "Charlie...?"

Molly nodded. "Of course, you can't have nearly as many children as I do and not expect a few to be queer."

Harry started tearing up and quickly hid his face, not wanting her to see him cry. He managed to choke out a thank you before Molly set the shower for him.

* * *

The first day back at Hogwarts was filled with anxiety for Harry Potter. He hadn't thought of how things would change in the boys dormitory until then. While Harry now had Charlie's old binder, he realized that he wouldn't be able to change out in the open with all the other boys. It seemed that maybe the castle itself had heard Harry's anxious thoughts, because when everyone got the dormitory a new private bathroom had been added, room for one person. Harry would be able to change in peace there.

When Harry was experiencing "Voldemort's Curse" as Ron had so put it, all the boys in the dormitory were careful around Harry. They made sure to be a little less rowdy and rough with him when they play wrestled. A few even went so far as to throw in comments such as "Does Hogwarts have a gym here? You're looking a bit buff there Harry. I better be careful when I wrestle with you!" Harry appreciated it more than anything, even though he knew that he really looked like a string bean.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand seemed to be even more rude than usual to Harry and his friends, and he was getting harder to ignore. Hagrid became a close friend and almost protector of Harry. He was always there to let Harry rant to him a bit and pet Fang. Ron and Hermione were quick to tell harry to give up and avoid Draco at all costs. They said it would only be a matter of time before Draco started picking on his manliness.

On a particularly bad day for Potter, a student decided it would be the perfect time to tease him. Harry's friends unfortunately were nowhere in sight.

"Hey flat chest Harriette! Where are your boobs huh? Even Hermione Granger has a bigger chest than you! Maybe they're hiding under those robes!" The student looked like he was going to try and touch Harry's chest. Harry almost had his wand out, a curse on his lips, before he heard a familiar voice.

"HEY! Don't you dare touch him! Do you _want_ Dumbledore to hear about this?"

Harry wasn't sure if he should be more scared or relieved to hear Draco Malfoy's voice. Harry decided it would be a bad idea to stick around either way, and bolted off, ignoring the cramps creeping up his back.

"A thank you would be nice!" Was shouted after him, but Harry ignored it.

* * *

Malfoy was just going about his usual day at Hogwarts, heading towards the library, when he saw something that turned his vision red. Some git was picking on Harry, and it looked like he was about to touch him. Draco had to intervene quick. Harry was his, and his alone, to taunt and tease. Even then he never dared to question Harry's masculinity or misgender him. That was too much of a dick move, even for him.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't get quite the reaction he was hoping for from Harry. No teary thank you and a big hug, no "So you're really not as bad as I thought you were" speech. Just the sight of Harry's retreating back. Although, Harry didn't seem like the cheesy type to Draco anyways. A thank you was still common courtesy.

* * *

Harry stood outside of Dumbledore's office, almost shaking with nerves. He wondered if he'd stepped over a line somewhere and done something really _really_ bad. Finally, he was let in and met with the sight of a haggard looking man beside Dumbledore.

"Harry, please sit. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Dumbledore gestured to a chair and Harry sat, leg bouncing.

"Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black." Sirius smiled warmly at Harry. "We've been working very hard to get Sirius out of Azkaban-"

Harry jumped out of his seat. "Azkaban!? The jail that holds dangerous witches and wizards!?"

Dumbledore smiled at him with restrained patience. "Yes Harry, that jail. He was wrongfully accused of a crime. We've chatted a bit and Sirius can now legally sign for you as a guardian."

Harry let that sink in while Sirius looked at him wistfully. "I remember when you were a baby Harry. You've grown into a fine young man."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. This man that obviously his parents had trusted very much accepted him as a boy.

"Does this mean I can live with my godfather?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately not. The wizarding council still doesn't trust him enough. They certainly won't trust him to take care of the boy of lived."

Harry's heart sank. So he would have to continue living with the Dursleys.

Sirius spoke up. "It's alright Harry, we can still visit eachother at my home. I'll take you out for your birthdays and holidays. Does that sound good?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Fantastic! I'm sorry Harry, but if you'll excuse me, I must see Remus." Sirius left the room with excitement on his face and Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Why does he need to see Professor Lupin? Is he a werewolf as well?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, but his animgus form does take that of a dog. And he and Mr. Lupin used to be lovers. I'm sure they still are. They'll be very happy to see each other again."

Harry blinked. Lovers. His professor and his godfather were lovers. I suppose it wasn't so bad, Harry liked Professor Lupin a lot. Harry got up. He had to tell Hermione and Ron about all this new information.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Charlie Weasley is a trans man too! And this fic will indeed include some WolfStar. What can I say, they're my OTP!


	4. Competition of the Queers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament is here! As Harry competes, a relationship blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters yet! The fourth book is my absolute favorite, and I had so much I wanted to pack in! This chapter is Harry x Other, who I won't name yet! But if you don't want to read a chapter that isn't very Drarry, that's your warning! Also, Harry gets beat up in the beginning, if that isn't your cup of tea, you can easily skip it! I hope you enjoy!

**Year Four**

* * *

Last year, Harry had talked to Hermione and Ron about Draco sticking up for him. Both seemed convinced that Draco was still just a bigot.

"Listen mate, it's gotta be some kinda mental trap! He lures you in and then BAM you got a fist in your face."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron I don't think Malfoy is that devious. Maybe he's just got a heart, however small it may be. Harry, you said the bully looked like he was going to touch you right? I don't think anyone, even Malfoy, would stand by and let sexual harassment occur."

Neither of these responses solved Harry's confusion. Sure, Malfoy said terrible stuff to Ron and Hermione all the time, racist things even. But he'd never taken a stab at Harry's masculinity. Ron and Hermione had warned Harry that Malfoy was a bigot the very first time they'd met, Malfoy had even proven it. But it just didn't add up this time. Harry still pondered it over the summer, in between hiding from relatives and sending letters asking, almost begging Sirius to take him away.

As Harry had suspected, Vernon had become especially cruel this summer. He was screamed at as soon as he got home from Hogwarts, and got slapped at little things like his shoelaces being untied. Aunt Petunia would hit his hand with a spoon whenever he "messed up" dinner. Dudley couldn't stop taunting Harry for his flat chest, and even got his friends to join in.

On one of those days where Dudley shoved Harry and mocked him for his flat chest, Harry snapped.

"At least I'm not so fat that I have boobs! I don't shake the whole goddamn floor whenever I walk! You take up half the couch you-"

A pain erupted in Harry's nose, making his vision turn black. Harry stumbled and grabbed at his nose, feeling hot sticky blood there. Had Dudley just punched him? It suddenly didn't matter, as Harry was pushed to the ground and ganged up on by three of Dudley's friends. Kicks to the gut and face overwhelmed Harry, and he tried his best to curl up and protect his most sensitive areas from pain. If only he could grab his wand and hex all of them to hell.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Harry was left alone. The disgusting thugs walked away, leaving Harry bruised and battered. Harry picked himself up and wiped the blood from his nose. Everything ached, and he hoped his ribs weren't broken. Harry slipped into his house as quietly as possible, and went to the bathroom. He looked at his bruised and battered reflection and felt tears prick at his eyes. Harry let them fall as he wondered why everyone seemed to hate him. He was disgusting. A disgusting tranny with a black eye.

Harry skipped dinner that night, and in the morning Vernon merely grunted in approval at the sight of Harry's abused body.

* * *

For the first few weeks of school, Harry was distant, and it didn't go without notice. Even after experiencing the Quidditch World Cup with Ron, he couldn't stop thinking about his home life. Hermione and Ron of course asked him if he was alright. Harry couldn't just tell him that he was almost constantly abused at home, so he brushed them off. Even Fred and George asked after him, in their own special way.

"We've got candy that'll make your stomach inflate and then pop like a balloon! Extremely painful, but not lethal. Highly effective towards enemies."

But Harry simply shook his head no. Harry was only returned to his normal self when the Triwizard Tournament was announced. Now this, this was something Harry could get into. When students from other schools arrived, he was relieved. Finally, students would take a break from staring at him and stare at the foreigners instead. Harry did a fair share of staring too, along with Ron. Viktor Krum caught their attention immediately. Ron was star struck to say the least, and Harry couldn't help but be amazed at Viktor's good looks. Harry thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he might be a little more queer than he thought. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Draco wasn't immune to the affects of new and attractive students either. If anything he became more of a show off than he already was. This did attract the attention of girls, and even a few boys, but Draco didn't seem satisfied. Fred and George amused themselves by flirting with one student at the same time, and also trying to enter their names in the cup. The devilish twins had started a business from it, and Harry thought it was simply brilliant.

Harry was walking to class, day dreaming about being the triwizard champion, when he heard Viktor Krum of all people call his name.  


"Ello! 'Arry is it?" At Harry's nod he bowed. "Pleased to meetchu. You are, ah, transgender as they say?" Harry nodded more slowly this time and backed up.

"Oh please, do not be afraid. I wanted to, ah, thank you for being so brave. You're a strong man 'Arry."

Harry's heart fluttered. "Th-thank you, Krum."

Viktor beamed and walked off, leaving Harry with a pink tint to his cheeks. Oh yeah, he was definitely very queer, especially for Viktor Krum.

_III_

Harry's heart was beating wildly, and not because of Viktor Krum this time. Harry Potter's name had just fluttered out of the Triwizard Cup, and everyone was staring. He could feel the weight of everyone's gaze on him, and started breathing shallowly. At the very least, he was thankful for it not being "Harriette" Potter. Harry's breathing didn't get any better while he waited in the room with all the other Triwizard nominees. Fluer was glaring at him intensely, and he focused on the floor beneath his feet, which felt like it could lurch from underneath him any second.

Suddenly, a warm hand was on his back, and one in front of him with three fingers held up. "'Arry, breathe with me okay? In, three, two, one."

Harry breathed in time with Viktor Krum's accented voice guiding him, and he felt calmer. Harry went red when he realized that he'd just been talked down from a panic attack in front of two other students. He felt even more embarrassed when he realized it was Viktor Krum that had talked him down. Harry continued to not look up as he muttered a thank you, but if he had he would of seen Viktor's soft and understanding smile. Viktor patted Harry's back before moving away.

Once Harry was permitted to go back to the common room, everyone was in full celebration mode. Harry tried to make it to his own room as quickly as possible, but it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him. Harry could feel a panic attack creeping up, and his eyes darted about wildly. Harry flinched when two hand clamped down on his shoulders.

"Hey! Leave the poor boy alone for a few, will ya?" Harry recognized Fred's voice.

"Yeah, make room people! The man of the night needs some space!" George was also coming to his rescue.

Harry was led to his room, where he sat down on his bed and took deep breaths.

"We're real sorry mate, we just thought entering you in the tournament would cheer you up." Fred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You seemed off, Harry."

Harry looked up at them and offered a weak smile. "Thanks guys. I think I'm just going to try and sleep."

The twins nodded and left the room quietly. Harry sighed and flopped back in his bed.

_III_

The tournament successfully distracted Harry from thoughts of his summer. He was simply consumed by it. That wasn't the only distracting thing. Viktor Krum distracted him plenty, and Harry spent most nights blowing off homework to discuss Viktor with Ron, much to Hermione's chagrin. Draco noticed Harry constantly mooning over Viktor, and it made Draco burn with jealousy. What's so special about Viktor anyways? Sure, he's handsome. And sure, he's a famous Quidditch player, but Draco's good looking too! And he's a decent Seeker as well. Draco just didn't understand, and it made him furious.

Finally, Draco saw the chance to get back at Potter, and took it. His chance went by the name of Rita Skeeter. The journalist practically drooled at the opportunity to spread a story about Harry being a queer. I mean gay _and_ transgender? What a story. Unfortunately, when the story came out, it wasn't quite what Draco expected. After his owl delivered it to him in the great hall, he was met with a headline that read:

_**"Harry Potter And His Gay Love Triangle"** _

Accompanying the head line was a picture of Harry, Draco, and Viktor Krum. Draco's face very quickly heated up, and he read on.

_"Draco became flushed in the cheeks when I asked about The Boy Who Lived. 'W-what do you want to know about him?' He squeaked out. Right away I could tell Draco fancied Harry Potter very much. I asked him what he could tell me about Harry, if Mr. Potter had any love interests. 'Oh I dunno, he seems to like Viktor Krum a lot. They're always talking, and Harry gets the cutest smile around him...' Draco Malfoy was bashful, but I could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice. Hogwarts seemed to be a popular school for queer students. As the interview continued Draco..."_

Draco slammed the paper down, knocking over his pumpkin juice. That scheming little bitch! Draco was sure his cheeks were flaming, and plenty of students were looking at him and giggling, whispers traveling across the hall. Draco stormed out, head down.

_III_

"Harry, Harry I really think you should read this." Harry looked up as Hermione passed the newspaper to him, and Ron nearly choked when he saw the headline. Harry was bewildered. "But Draco hates me!" As he read he was astonished by how out of character Draco seemed to be, and turned violet at the quotes from Krum.

_"'Arry? Ah yes, he's a very brave man, quite good looking too. So brave, yes." Harry Potter, The Luckiest Boy To Live. He has two handsome and charming men lusting after him. When I asked Harry if he knew about Draco or Viktor's crush's on him, he turned a delicate shade of pink._

_"D-draco? And Krum? No, no I don't think either of them could like me." The boy was playing coy! If he wasn't so young, perhaps I would crush on him too."_

Harry was mortified. "I didn't say that! She only asked me what I thought of them! I said Malfoy hated me!" Harry could suddenly feel all the eyes on him and hear the whispers. He made a hasty retreat from the hall. This was all too much, way way too much. Harry kept his gaze firmly fixed on the round, and consequently didn't see Draco as he ran head first into him.

"Shit- I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Harry looked up and was met by Malfoy's intense gaze. He could feel a firm grip on his arms, keeping him steady.

"Potter." Was breathed out from his lips, Draco seemed almost mystified by Harry. There was none of the usual bite to his name when Draco said it, no scorn on his face.

"L-listen Malfoy did you read the Daily Prophet? That was a load of horse shit right? Right?"

Draco was snapped out of his daze. "Yes, of course. I would never say that stuff I...I don't like you. Not one bit. I'm straight as a rod."

Harry nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought." Disappointment settled in Harry's gut. So Viktor couldn't have said that stuff about Harry. He pulled away from Draco and dashed off, not wanting to deal with the day anymore. Draco watched him leave the whole time.

_III_

"Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" Draco snapped his gaze away from Harry's retreating form, and was met with the sight of Viktor Krum.

"Oh what do _you_ want?" Draco seethed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk with the man Harry fancied.

"I read the interview. You like 'Arry too? Please, of you two do become lovers, treat him right. He deserves the best treatment."

Draco was taken aback. "What? No I- I don't like him one bit!"

Viktor smiled. "That is very good news! I intend to court him! So please, if you will, stay away from him."

Draco could only nod before Viktor walked away. _What a shit show._

* * *

The second Triwizard trial passed by with little difficult, which Harry was beyond thankful for. This time, Harry wasn't worrying about the third trial. He was worrying about what he would wear to the Yule ball Dance. All of his dress robes made him look too feminine, despite Hermione and Ron insisting that he looked just fine. Harry was also stressing over the fact that he needed a date to the ball. He had no idea who to ask out. Perhaps Hermione would go with him, maybe even Ron.

Harry was considering the possibilities when Viktor Krum cornered him with a warm smile. "'Arry! How are you today? Good? Good. 'Ave you found anyone to go to the ball with you yet?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No Vik, I just dunno who to ask."

Viktor smiled widly. "Excellent! I was wondering if you would please accompany me to the ball? I would be greatly honored."

Harry looked shocked, and turned red. "I...I would love to Viktor." Viktor bowed, then picked up Harry's hand and kissed it.

"I look forward to our date 'Arry!" Viktor walked off, leaving Harry behind, astonished. Rita Skeeter was going to have a field day with this one.

_III_

Harry straightened his dress robes one last time and checked to make sure his chest still looked flat. He took a deep breath, and when he stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room, Viktor was waiting for him. Krum held his arm out and Harry took it.

"You look very handsome, 'Arry." Harry, despite himself, blushed.

"Thank you Krum. You look good too! You, uh, always look good."

Viktor's chuckle was warm and comforting. "You're a sweet man, 'Arry."

"Um, Vik, I'm sorry if I step on your feet during the opening dance. I'm not very good..."

Viktor patted Harry's hand. "It's alright, 'Arry. Just follow my lead."

The ball went by in a rush, and Harry successfully stepped on Viktor's feet only a few times. The pair were subject to many jealous stares, but despite that Harry had a good time. Viktor took Harry out to the gardens and to a secluded bench towards the end of the night.

"Have you had fun 'Arry?" Harry nodded and leaned on Viktor.

"I've had a wonderful time, thank you."

Harry looked up at Viktor to find his face very close to his own.

"'Arry? Would you mind if I kissed you?" Viktor's voice was soft and comforting, and Harry nodded.

Harry's lips met Viktor's in a soft kiss, which soon deepened into more than just a chaste kiss. Harry's arms went around Viktor's neck and Krum rested his hands gently on Harry's hips. Despite Harry's inexperience it was wonderful, a magical kiss that seemed to last for hours. Viktor was gentle with him, and eventually rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Harry nodded, his cheeks tinted pink.

_III_

Outside of the common room, Harry and Viktor kissed one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow Vik."

Viktor smiled and blew a kiss as he walked away, which made Harry blush and giggle. When he stepped in the Common Room, Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly.

"So mate, how'd it go with the hot shot?"

Harry grinned. "It was the best night of my life!"

Hermione hugged him. "Oh Harry, we're so glad to hear that! Luna says hello, by the way." Luna Lovegood had been Hermione's date, and Ron had gone alone, happy to just spend the ball with his friends. Harry spent that night gushing about Viktor, until they were all too tired and had to go to bed.

_III_

**_"Harry Potter and Viktor Krum Shag Behind the Bushes!"_ **

Was the headline accompanying a moving photograph of Harry and Viktor snogging. Harry hid his face in his hands, bright red. "We didn't shag!" Ron claps Harry on the back.

"Oh come on man, it wouldn't exactly hurt to let everyone believe you shagged The Viktor Krum."

Harry groaned and shakes his head. On the other side of the hall, Draco was squeezing the newspaper as if he could choke is, furious. Its not like he was jealous or anything, but he couldn't stand seeing Harry's embarrassed face as Viktor blew a kiss at him from another table. Couldn't they get a room!?

* * *

Harry was more depressed than ever to see the end of the year come. Harry and Cedric had won the Triwizard Cup together, and Harry had been rewarded with a passionate kiss from Krum. He had never been happier, until now. Viktor and Harry had decided that they would stay in contact over the summer, but that they would see other people. Harry would miss everyone from Hogwarts intensely he knew.

Harry was morose on the train ride back home, despite Hermione and Ron's attempts at cheering him up. Even Luna and Neville tried, and Harry made attempts to laugh at their jokes, but it wasn't the same. This had been one of Harry's best years at Hogwarts. He's experienced his first relationship. It would make going back home hurt that much more.

Harry took a deep breath, and headed towards the Dursleys. This summer was going to be long and painful, he could tell.

* * *


	5. Year Five, Pain and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry binds with ace bandages and shares a moment with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mirror of Erised makes an appearance!  
> Also, DON'T BIND WITH ACE BANDAGES! You can wear one sports bra, or two over each other, one backwards. Or, if you can, buy a real binder! Just search up gc2b and it'll take you to a good site to buy binders! Ace bandages can severely damage your ribs and breathing, so please be careful brothers!  
> And with that, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Year Five**

* * *

Harry's ribs ached. He knew he shouldn't be binding with ace bandages, but he had no other choice. His previous binder barely fit over his head anymore, and he couldn't suffer the discomfort that came from wearing a bra. At this point, he simply didn't care if he injured himself. Between the ace bandages and living with the Dursleys, he was bound to get injured anyways. Harry pulled the bandages tight, then put his shirt on. It would have to do.

Petunia slapped the back of Harry's head as he left the bathroom. "You've got no right taking so long in there! Breakfast needs to be made for Dudley. Go on!" Harry cringed and carried on to the kitchen, hunched over himself in a way to make himself seem smaller. Unfortunately, he was lanky and skinny, which made this a little difficult. Harry tripped over Dudley's leg that was stuck out on purpose, but he carried on, head down.

Today, Harry didn't want any trouble. He wouldn't rise to Dudley's bait, and he wouldn't snap at Vernon when he was being rushed to finish breakfast. Instead Harry served everyone at the table in silence, and quickly bounded up to the room he had finally been granted. Harry had a feeling he would always be claustrophobic. Harry skipped meals frequently at the Dursley's. He didn't want to give them a reason to hurt him.

Harry rummaged in his pockets to check he had enough money to buy something at the corner shop, then opened his window and hopped out. Harry wasn't immune to hunger, and as a growing boy he still needed _something._ Harry went to the nearest corner shop and bought a muffin and some OJ. Then he sat on the front steps to the shop and ate there. Harry suddenly turned his head to the side. Yes, there was the black dog in the alley way that Harry had come to know was Sirius.

He glanced around, then got up and skirted into the alleyway. "Sirius? What're you doing here?" Sirius shook himself and transformed back into his human form.

"I wanted to pay you a little visit. Sending letters these days just doesn't suffice. Plus, mine are being watched." Harry allowed himself to be hugged by Sirius.

"But aren't you on house arrest?"

Sirius pulled back and put a finger over his lips, then winked. "I am. But don't tell anyone about this, not even Hermione and Ron. I just want to tell you that Remus is fine, he's living with me now. He's found a job again!"

Harry nodded. He remembered when Snape had gotten Remus fired. It only tripled his hatred for the potions teacher. "Sirius, are you sure there's no way I can stay with you?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not Harry. While the wizarding council doesn't care about a werewolf living with me, they do care deeply about the Boy Who Lived."

Harry looked down, tears pricking his eyes, and Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm working on it, Harry, I really am. I've got to go now okay?"

Sirius transformed back into his dog form, licked Harry's hand, and then trotted off. Harry was getting used to the feeling of disappointment.

* * *

Hogwarts was...different, this year. Draco seemed to be stubbornly avoiding Harry altogether with a haughty indifference. Harry almost missed the jibes and sneers from Draco. Despite the teasing being annoying, it was what made his days at Hogwarts normal. Hermione and Ron didn't miss Draco one bit.

"Don't look a gift horse in the face, Harry. Just accept it." Harry rolled his eyes. That sure was rich coming from a dentists daughter.

Hermione did have less ironic things to say that year. Harry had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione about the spell that would make his voice lower. It was simply too feminine sounding to him.

"Oh that's right! I memorized the spell for you! You have to reapply it everyday, it wears off after twenty four hours."

Harry was surprise that Hermione had memorized the spell just for him, and hugged her.

"Thank you Hermione, you're the best!"

Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry, I only want to help you the best I can.'

And just like that, Harry had a new step added to his daily schedule. Wake up, shower and change in the bathroom, apply the voice spell. Eat breakfast, ignore Draco's stares, go to class. Eat lunch, trade silly faces with Draco, then spend time with friends. Worry if his face looked to feminine, be reassured by friends and his new deeper voice that he was passing. Somewhere along the way, multiple times a day, trade lighthearted insults with Draco. It seemed like even Draco couldn't break his habits for long. Despite that, his insults seemed...off. Eat dinner, cast a spell that made Draco's drink spill, and then avoid his food. Draco was fond of slipping a molding charm on Harry's food. Go to bed and free himself from the confines of his bandages.

Harry had taken to wandering the school during the nights he couldn't sleep. Every now and then he'd run into a ghost and have a pleasant little chat, and he'd avoid Filch's cat like the plague. One night, Harry seemed to be quite lost, until a door appeared. Harry enjoyed visiting abandoned classrooms and snooping around, so he opened the door. Harry was amazed by all the junk he found in there. Harry stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him, before taking off his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry roamed the room, running his hands along things and trying on the most ridiculous looking hats. Harry put a hat on and found a mirror. He stepped up to it, fully intending to make silly faces at himself, but ended up confused and shocked instead. It wasn't Harry wearing a big hat in the mirror, but Harry wearing normal clothes with his parents behind him. Harry watched, transfixed, as his mother pulled a present from behind her back. He watched himself open it to reveal a binder inside. Next his parents were hugging him.

Harry didn't realize tears were falling down his face until he heard a voice say his name softly behind him. Harry jumped and quickly took off the hat he was still wearing, and wiped his cheeks. "Malfoy? What're you, um, doing here?"

Malfoy was looking at him with a gentle expression. "I couldn't sleep." He stepped beside Harry and looked into the mirror, head tilted thoughtfully. Harry watched him warily. The scene was almost eery. Harry and Draco, standing beside each other, moonlight spilling onto their faces. Draco's hair almost seemed to glow in the light, and his steely blue eyes were breath taking. From a distance, Draco seemed all sharp edges, but up close, Harry could see that Draco's cheeks actually looked quite soft.

Suddenly Draco's eyes met Harry's. "Harry, what did you see?" Harry was surprised, and turned defensive.

"I-I dunno, why does it matter?" Draco didn't become aggressive like Harry thought he would, his voice still stayed gentle.

"Because this is the Mirror of Erised. Or rather, the Mirror of Desire. It's backwards."

Harry looked at the top of the mirror and saw that "Mirror of Erised" was indeed engraved there. Harry supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell Draco what he saw, and if Draco made fun of him Harry would just hex him.

"I saw my parents. They accepted me as who I am." Harry swallowed and gripped at his Invisibility Cloak nervously, the choked out a watery laugh. "It's a bit silly isn't it? My desire is for my dead parents to accept me. As if it matters." He looked down, trying to keep from crying. After composing himself Harry glanced back up at Draco. "What about you? What do you see?"

Draco looked at him, and then the mirror, and was silent for a long time. "I see...happiness."

Harry stared at him, unsure of what Draco meant by that. The two stood side by side for a while, in comfortable silence.

_III_

Draco had been wandering the halls, unable to sleep, when he opened a door at random. Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar mop of unruly hair ahead. _What was Harry Potter doing awake, and what was this room?_ Draco trailed behind Harry at a far distance, watching him try on hats and look at random objects. Every now and then Draco could hear Harry giggle at a particularly ridiculous hat, and it made his heart flutter. Draco wasn't sure why, but it needed to stop.

Harry was the most beautiful man Draco had witnessed. Harry had grown into a handsome young man, and his skin seemed to shine in the moonlight. It took Draco's breath away. Draco hid behind a shelf and watched as Harry stopped in his tracks at a mirror. Was the hat that shocking? Draco was alarmed to hear Harry sniffle, and wanted to do whatever he could to stop it. He slowly edged closer. "Harry?" Harry looked alarmed and made a feeble attempt to hide that he was crying.

Draco wanted to hug Harry and tell him everything was alright, but instead simply answered his question. Draco stared at the mirror, and noticed the engravings. Erised...Desire. Ah, it showed what you desired. Draco looked at his reflection, and frowned. If it showed what you desired, than why was it just showing Harry and himself standing next to each other? Oh. They were smiling, grinning even. And when Draco looked closer, he could see that they were holding hands.

Draco fought down a blush and turned to Harry, who was staring at him intensely. The shadows highlighted Harry's gaunt cheeks, and moonlight filtered through Harry's delicate and long eyelashes. Draco was falling for Harry Potter, and it hurt more than anything in the world to know that Harry wouldn't like him back. He had Viktor Krum. Draco was nothing compared to him.

When Draco heard what Harry had seen in the mirror, his heart ached. Voldemort's last act had been to steal Harry's chance at a full family away from him. Draco wondered if the people Harry stayed with now accepted him and treated him right. I mean, they had to. He was the Boy Who Lived. But Draco saw the way Harry had flinched when things seemed like they would get physical in altercations he's had with other students. It made him worry.

* * *

After the night with the mirror, Harry and Draco didn't talk much, but they weren't hostile towards each other. It seemed as if overnight they had reached an agreement that bickering was pointless and almost tiresome. They had a mutual respect for each other. They still teased each other and made faces at one another, but both weren't afraid to laugh with each other after the ridiculous insults they would come up with. Hermione and Ron, as usual, were always quick to notice the change in Draco and Harry's relationship.

"Did something happen between you two that Hermione and I don't know about?" Ron seemed frankly disturbed. Harry shook his head.

"Not really." Harry was grateful for the change, and the rest of the year seemed to go by much more smoothly. Whenever Harry and Draco passed each other in the halls, they would share a nod. Sometimes, Harry would even go so far as to smile. It felt comfortable. Harry was even considering making a peace offering. Draco really wasn't so bad.

_III_

Harry's ribs started aching more than usual, but he still continued to bind with ace bandages. One such morning, Harry was just finishing binding when a half asleep Ron barged in. Ron in the morning might as well be a zombie, but his eyes doubled in size.

"Harry you're...those things are bad for you!" Harry flushed deeply and covered his chest, despite not needing to. He could see the other boys in the dorm looking at the commotion in an interest.

"Well I've got nothing else! Now if you would kindly-" Harry pushed him out and shut the door, then yanked his shirt on. _Bloody hell, the one time I don't lock the door!_

_III_

That Christmas, as Ron and Harry opened their presents, Harry found on with a huge card on front. It read:

_From all the boys in your dormitory (Plus Hermione)_

Harry opened it, curious. Ron had stopped his gift opening to watch Harry in excitement. What Harry saw made him tear up. It was a plain white binder, but it meant the world to Harry.

"I got everyone to help chip in for that. They were all really worried. So was I-" Ron's words were cut off as he was tackle hugged by Harry.

"Thank you so much Ron. You're the best mate I could ever have!"

Ron's ears turned pink and he patted Harry's back.

"Y-yeah it's nothing."

Harry chuckled and ran to the bathroom to change into his new binder. Harry's friends had made his whole year, and he knew it would be even harder to leave Hogwarts this year. When was it not?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you to the anon who provided me with these links! Again, DO NOT bind with ace bandages, you could literally break a rib)
> 
> Binder made from tights: http://www.allreadable.com/7e58SfI (this is a transcript of a video, but the video is up in the top!)
> 
> Free binder resources:
> 
> FTME: http://www.ftmessentials.com/pages/ftme-free-youth-binder-program
> 
> In a bind: http://www.transactiveonline.org/inabind/
> 
> Point5cc: http://point5cc.com/chest-binder-donation/


	6. Year Six, More Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angst! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're really on the road to Drarry now!

**Year Six**

* * *

The summer after fifth year, all Draco could think about was Harry Potter. Again. It seemed as if the two had finally made progress in their relationship. There were no more jibes and taunts, only friendly gestures. When they had been partnered up in class they hadn't tried to sabotage each other. Only help. It seemed that they had finally matured.

With maturity came the realization that his parents were, to put it bluntly, bigots. And Draco was loathe to admit that he was no better than them often times. Ever since he was a kid, Draco had grown up thinking that Pure bloods were better than everyone else. Mud bloods were filthy, no better than squibs. It was going to be hard to break out of that mentality.

Despite this, Draco vowed that he would do anything to gain Potter's friendship.

His parents bigotry, however, reached a new low over the summer. Draco had known something like this would be coming soon, it was only a matter of time, but that didn't make it any less tolerable for him.

"No, I refuse to marry her. I refuse! She's my cousin for Merlin's sake."

" _Distant_ cousin, twice removed." Narcissa corrected. Draco was appalled.

"As if that makes it any better! It doesn't! I'm not marrying anyone you choose for me."

"Draco you are the Malfoy heir and it's due time you settle down with someone! Your father and I want grand children and someone to carry on the bloodline! If you refuse this offer it's going to make you seem, well..."

"Seem like what, mother? A man who wants to choose for himself?"

"Like a faggot!" Lucius cut in, his voice sharp like a knife. The silence that followed made Draco's ears ring. Draco stood up, and looked at his parents.

"I. Refuse."

As Draco walked away, he clenched his shaking hands. Draco knew he had just made a world of hurt for himself but he didn't care. He was disgusted by his parents and himself. Why couldn't he be the good little heir his parents expected him to be? Why couldn't he just marry the girl and get it over with? Draco wiped his tears away angrily.

 _Just make it through the summer Draco, that's all you gotta do._ Draco straightened his back and went to his room. Operation Avoid Parents was a go.

* * *

Harry started his sixth year at Hogwarts with a bruise across his cheek bone. All he had done was accidentally drop a plate. That's it. But for all Vernon could care, Harry might as well have dropped a bomb. Harry made up some piss poor excuse about getting in a fight with a neighborhood bully to ease Hermione and Ron's worries. It didn't, not in the slightest. With all the nagging they did on the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry arrived at school crabby and tired.

Hermione was constantly shoving leaflets under his nose about domestic abuse and the like. Ron was insisting that Harry live with him permanently, which Harry refused. Molly already had enough children to look after, she didn't need another one to worry about. Finally, Harry snapped in the common room. He snatched a leaflet from Hermione's hand and threw it in the fire.

"I'm FINE. For the last time, I don't need to live with you Ron, and what the bloody hell are these books and leaflets supposed to do Hermione!?" Harry was red in the face, and everyone in the common room was staring at him. Harry stormed out, and when he was a little ways down the hall guilt settled in. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at his friends like that, but recently Harry had felt unusually aggressive.

Harry roamed the halls as guilt ate away ate him. Ron and Hermione were just trying to help the best they could, and Harry had yelled at them for it. He was so bloody stupid. Harry had no idea where he was going, he just knew he was going. Somehow, Harry's feet had taken him to an unused girls restroom. He sighed and slid down the wall, taking deep breaths. He was a mess.

Harry's head thudded back against the wall, and he rested there for a moment before he heard something. Sniffling? Was someone...was someone crying in the bathroom. Harry's curiosity got the better of him and peeked inside. At first, Harry didn't notice anything, until he saw a familiar mop of nearly white blond hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped lightly and covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it, but Draco's head snapped up. He had obviously been crying, and made no attempts to hide it. There was no point.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry stepped in the bathroom. "I was just.. having a wander. Is everything alright?" Harry wasn't used to feeling concern for Draco, but he didn't dislike it.

"I doubt you could help me." Draco straightened his robes and cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Draco made to move past Harry but on impulse Harry hugged him. He didn't know what made him do it, and was half expecting to get punched with a curse. Draco froze, but after a moment he returned the hug, resting his head lightly on Harry's shoulder.

Harry rubbed his back. "It's alright...Draco. You can tell me if you want. I won't make fun of you."

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing important. Just silly pure blood stress. Mother and father want me to marry a pure blood lady. Cousin twice removed. I say no and suddenly I'm a dishonor to the family." Draco's hands tightened on Harry's back, balling up his robes. "Do you know how hard it is to hear that? I've been told I'm their pride and joy all my life and suddenly..."

Harry squeezed Draco as more tears fell from him. Harry had never realized that Draco might have it bad. The way Draco always acted made Harry think that he had the best of the best. Then again, things weren't always as they seemed, Harry knew.

"They think I'm a...they think I'm queer. The way they accuse me of being gay-" Draco sniffled and hid his face in Harry's neck. "They say it like it's the worst thing in the world."

Harry's breath hitched and he hoped Draco couldn't feel his heart pounding. God, did he know how that felt.

"Draco, I don't know much, but I know this; Being queer is not bad. You hear me? It's normal, it's okay."

Draco nodded, and for a while the two just held each other in comfortable silence.

When Draco seemed calmer, they finally let go of each other. After that night, Harry apologized to his friends but assured them nothing was wrong. Hermione and Ron clearly didn't believe it, but let the subject drop. Sometimes, on restless nights, when Harry would try to sneak out of the common room, he would stop at the sound of Ron and Hermione in there. It was always the same argument about him.

"Ronald we simply cannot let Harry stay with the Dursley's any longer!"

Ron sounded agitated. "I know Hermione, I know! I've talked to Dumbledore about it but he refuses to let Harry stay anywhere else. He says Harry needs to stay with family. It's unbelievable! He's called my mum and dad his parents plenty of times!"

Harry didn't want to hear anymore, heart sinking in his chest. Harry slunk back up to his bed and slipped in, curling around himself. He was stuck with the Dursley's, just as he'd always known.

_III_

A few weeks later, the Golden Trio was studying in the library - or rather, Hermione was studying, and Harry and Ron were fooling around - when Draco dropped his books on their table and sat beside Harry. All three looked at Draco in silence. Draco looked as calm and cool as ever.

"I've come to apologize."

After a moment of silence, Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You? Apologize?"

"Yes Weasley, I do have a rather large vocabulary, you know." Draco snapped, then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. Yes, I'm saying sorry for all the frankly racist things I've said to you two. I let my jealousy get in the way. I was raised with the belief that Purebloods were better than any else, but I've come to realize that's not true. Purebloods can be just as nasty as anyone else."

Draco was met with shocked silence.

"Hermione, I apologize for calling you a mud blood. I think it's astounding how brilliant you are with magic despite being raised by muggles."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Thank you Draco, I...I'll come to forgive you, I'm sure."

Draco turned and looked at Ron. "Ronald, I'm sorry for calling you a blood traitor. It was stupid of me, and I think your family is very...quaint."

The tips of Ron's ears turned pink and he only managed to mumble, "It's just Ron."

Harry was shocked, but incredibly proud of Draco. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage for Draco to apologize like that.

"Would any of you mind if I studied here?"

All three of them shook their heads, and Draco opened his book and began studying. After a moment of silence, things at the table returned to normal. After that say, all of them began studying together. They would watch Quidditch games together. Sometimes, if Draco felt like it, he would eat lunch with them. This garnered a few stares but with Harry's encouragement, people began accepting that the four teens had begun a friendship, however slow it did evolve.

Every now and then, on nice days, Harry and Draco would sit at the lake and talk about mundane things. They would laugh with each other, and Draco would hang around the Golden Trio during Hogsmeade trips. Everyone's relationship with Draco seemed to slowly but surly grow into a fond one. Harry was glad to have another friend, someone else he could laugh with and share secrets with.

* * *

"Harry, may I ask you something?" The two were sitting so close their arms were pressed together. Not that this was unusual for them. Eventually, the taunts of Harry and Draco had died away. Everyone seemed to accept that the two had become thick as thieves. No one could begin to understand what had brought the two together in the past years, and neither Harry nor Draco made any attempts to explain.

Harry hummed noncommittally. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, basking in the sun as he sat with Draco by the lake.

"Do you remember the very beginning of the year? When you had that bruise on your cheek?"

Draco could feel harry tense against him. "...Yeah, what about it?" Harry was looking at Draco now.

"I was just...Harry if you ever have any trouble you can owl me. Okay? You have to promise."

Harry tried to laugh it off. "Draco there's nothing-"

"Promise." Draco was holding his pinky out, taking none of Harry's shit. As usual. It was part of the reason Harry liked Draco so much. They balanced each other out.

"..I promise." Harry wrapped his pinky around Draco's and squeezed. When they let go Harry resumed his previous position.

"You know, there are better ways to ask me to hold hands with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry lightly. That bastard had such a smug grin. He'd make a wonderful Slytherin.

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry chuckled as Draco admired him. Harry's throat was exposed, and it looked so delicate. For a moment, Draco entertained the idea of licking Harry's long neck. The sunlight on Harry's hair almost turned it golden. Draco sighed lightly. He was falling for Harry, and he didn't mind one bit. He would even be perfectly content to never kiss those lips and just stay friends with Harry. Harry Potter was enough for Draco Malfoy.

* * *


	7. Year Seven, More Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs away and finds safety in someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Year Seven**

* * *

Harry pounded on the cupboard door, tears streaming down his face, breath coming quick and sharp. His face hurt where Vernon had slapped him, and he felt as if he could still feel the meaty hands around his throat. Dark bruises were already forming on Harry's arms where Vernon had grabbed him.

"Please! Please let me out! I'll be good! I shouldn't have mouthed off I'm sorry! I know it was stupid I'm so stupid please let me out!"

Harry could barely get his words out he was sobbing so much. Harry wasn't supposed to ever be in the cupboard again. It seemed as if it had gotten smaller over time. Harry could hear his aunt Petunia snap "Shut that freak up already!"

Harry's breath quickened. "Yes! Please let me out an I'll shut up! Please! I'll leave this place forever if you just let me out!"

As soon as the door opened and Harry could see Vernon's ugly face, he took a few steps back, and tripped on his old bed, falling back on it. Harry scooted away until his back hit the wall. Harry flinched away as Vernon leaned close enough for Harry to smell his breath.

"Shut the hell up! You should've died with your parents!" Harry tuned out as Vernon continued yelling at him, ears ringing. Harry stayed completely silent long after Vernon had left and re-locked the door.

It was long into the night before Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry padded to his room and threw everything he owned into a bag. Harry didn't look back as he left the Dursleys behind.

_III_

Draco was woken up by violent banging on his front door. Draco's parents were away on holiday, so he dashed to the door and peeked out. Draco flung it open. "Harry!?"

Harry looked like he had been crying for hours, and held a suitcase and Hedwig. He was shivering violently and looked panicked. "I took the night bus. I-i'm sorry I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to worry about me and I don't know where Hermione lives so I just... I can leave." Harry was already turning away when Draco grabbed his hand.

"Harry. Stay"

Harry looked at him, then suddenly hugged him, hiding his face. "I couldn't take it Draco and I'm so afraid they'll find me"

"Who? Here come inside, I'll get get you something warm to drink and we can talk about this."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled inside Draco's home. The two sat on a couch in silence for a while, Harry sipping his tea every now and then with a haunted look on his face. Draco tried to rest a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry flinched and looked away. "Harry? What happened?" Draco tried gently. He watched as Harry kept his eyes on his dirty shoes.

"I don't...I don't like small spaces." Was what Harry croaked out. Draco tilted his head.

"I'll be sure to find the biggest guest room for you then, Harry."

Harry shook his head and squeezed his cup. "After years I was put in the broom closet again. It was too small."

Alarm shot through Draco. _Broom closet? Harry was put in a closet?_ He wanted to fuss over Harry but knew it would only make things worse, so he stayed silent.

Harry's voice was shaky. "I deserved it. I deserve everything my family has ever done to me, every single hit and broken brone."

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry Potter don't you dare say that."

"He said I should have died. I should have died." Tears were starting to brim.

Draco fought the urge to hug Harry. "Who? Who said that, I swear I'll use a forbidden curse on them as soon as I see them-"

"Uncle. My uncle Vernon. He's always hated me. My aunt hates me because I killed my parents. I killed my parents Draco." Harry looked up at him then, tears falling sown his cheeks, and Draco couldn't stop himself anymore. He pulled Harry into a gentle hug.

"Do not say that, Harry. You didn't kill your parents, and you didn't deserve to die. You never deserved to be treated so horribly!" Draco was fighting to keep the venom out of his voice. He was going to kill whoever did this to Harry. "I for one am very glad you're here, and I know Ron and Hermione are too."

Harry was sobbing. "Stop, I should've died! Instead I'm alive and I'm a fucking tranny! I can't even be the girl my parents thought I was!"

"You are not a tranny. You may be transgender but that's just who you are. If anyone doesn't like that, well, they can bite my arse! You're Harry Potter, and you're a good friend. You're noble and honest and loyal and I know your parents would've been proud of that."

This time Harry said nothing, he was sobbing and shaking. and Draco held Harry close until Harry fell asleep, tears drying on his cheeks. Draco ran his long fingers through Harry's hair. He still wished he had been Harry's friend from the very beginning, but he was glad he could be with Harry now, when he needed Draco most. Draco sighed and laid back, pulling a blanket over Harry and keeping an arm around him.

Draco kissed Harry's head, and fell into a disturbed sleep.

_III_

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. That was unusual, most days Harry had to make breakfast for the Dursleys- And suddenly the night before popped into Harry's head. He immediately sat right up and looked around. Why had he come to Draco's house!? Uncle Vernon would be livid, Harry should have just stayed in the broom closet. Harry ached all over. He had been wearing his binder for far too long, and the mirror in his room showed that the bruises around Harry's neck were very visible indeed.

When had he been moved to a bedroom? Last thing he remembered he was in the living room with Draco, crying all over him. Had Draco carried him? Speak of the devil, Draco poked his head in, a plate in hand. "Ah, you're awake, good. I've made breakfast for you. You're far too light, you really need to eat more."

Draco looked completely serious, but the frilly apron he was wearing set Harry off. Maybe he was just loopy and tired from the night before, but Harry was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Or maybe that was from his binder. Draco huffed. "Don't laugh at me! I couldn't risk getting my clothes stained!"

Harry chuckled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh Draco, you look so adorable, really." Harry noticed Draco turn slightly pink as he offered the plate of food.

"Just eat, you twat."

Harry gratefully took the food and dug in. Oh yes, his ribs were definitely aching, but Draco's food was mouth watering good. Harry moaned into each bite, which did nothing to ease Draco's blush. Despite that, Draco still looked smug. "I'm glad you enjoy my food. It was made from love, of course."

Harry couldn't be arsed to make an innuendo about that as he licked the plate clean. "You're the best Draco. You should cook for me every day!"

Draco rolled his eyes and took the plate. "Oh please, it would cost more than this house to hire me as a personal chef! The shower's just down the hall by the way. You smell like B.O. I'll wash your clothes for you."

This gave Harry pause. "Oh you don't really need to-"

"Of course I do!" Draco cut in. "Just leave them on the toilet seat and I'll pick them up, alright?"

With that Draco was off to the kitchen. Harry sighed. There was really no point to arguing with Draco these days. Harry found the shower successfully and started it, then stripped down to his binder and boxers and examined his body. Lots of bruises. As usual. Harry turned away from the mirror as he peeled off his binder and boxers, then dumped all his clothes on the toilet lid and stepped into the shower. The warm water eased his aching bones, and lulled Harry into an almost trance. He didn't notice Draco take his clothes and leave, and he didn't even notice Draco replace them with a fresh set of clothes.

By the time Harry got out of the shower, a good hour later, he was completely relaxed. Harry toweled off his hair, humming to himself. Harry mindlessly put on his clothes, until he realized that there was no binder to put on. Uneasiness settled quickly on Harry, and he quickly put his shirt on, then crossed his arms over his chest. Harry peered out of the bathroom, then looked around the house, arms firmly crossed over his chest.

Harry finally found Draco lounging on a couch, reading the Prophet. "Er Draco? Where's my...you know."

Draco looked up. "Sense of style? Nowhere to be found, evidently."

"No! My...my binder." Harry didn't like bringing up or even talking about things relating to being trans. He thought it just served as a reminder to people that he didn't quite have all the manly equipment usually found in ones pants.

"Oh that. It should be dry by now. Have you ever washed that thing?"

Harry shook his head and Draco stood up. "Of course not. I'll get it for you, just wait here."

Harry watched Draco leave, noticing that Draco did have a keen sense of style. Even around the house he seemed to wear a nice shirt and pants. The pants seemed a bit small in the rear area though, Draco's arse seemed squeezed by the pants. Harry tugged at his shirt, trying to make it fall in such a way that made his chest look flat. Then Harry picked up the Daily Prophet out of curiosity. The headline was:

**_The Boy Who Lived, Missing?"_ **

Harry started shaking and threw down the newspaper, running a hand through his still slightly wet hair. How could they find out so quickly? Was he in trouble? As soon as Draco reentered the room, he took one look at Harry, and then dumped the newspaper in the nearest waste bin.

"Load of bollocks isn't it? They're claiming that you've run off to Albania with a lover." Draco rolled his eyes and held the binder out for Harry. Harry snatched it and hugged it to his chest.

"Do you think I'll be sent to Azkaban?"

Draco shook his head. "No Harry. I've already been in touch with Dumbledore, he says he has somewhere else you can stay instead of with your relatives. You won't have to go back there again."

Harry was simultaneously relieved and panicked. "You didn't have to do that! Vernon just gets a little mad, that's all. It would've been fine!" Harry would've weathered the pain as he always did.

"Harry, bruises around your neck from him is not just 'a little mad'. That's abuse."

Harry's grip on his binder tightened and he clenched his jaw shut, unable and unwilling to talk about his uncle and family any further. Harry went up to the bathroom to change into his binder, and instantly felt more comfortable.

_III_

Harry and Draco fell into a kind of routine the week Harry stayed there. Harry was always awoken with breakfast and a chat with Draco. The two would go out for the day to muggle coffee shops and parks, just spending time relaxing together. Draco would glare at the muggles who stared at them until they went home for lunch. After lunch, Harry and Draco would debate over which Quidditch team was better, and play their own mini Quidditch game in Draco's garden until dinner. After dinner, the two would sit on the couch to enjoy a film and sometimes, Draco would rest an arm around Harry's shoulders if he was okay with it. After that, they would each head to their separate rooms and Harry would finally free himself of his binder.

It was one of the most enjoyable weeks Harry had experienced in a long time, and it was over so quick. Harry and Draco met Dumbledore the day before Draco's parents were supposed to be back from their holiday. Harry had packed up all his belongings and was preparing himself for wherever he was supposed to stay next. What Harry wasn't expecting when Draco opened his front door, presumably to see Dumbledore, was to see Sirius Black. Harry lit up.

"Sirius!?" Sirius grinned and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry laughed. "I thought you were on house arrest!"

Sirius smiled and let go of him. "It was lifted! You can now legally live with me!" Sirius rested his hands on Harry's shoulders and took a good look at him. "I am so sorry for all the things your aunt and uncle have done to you."

The mood darkened a little, and Harry attempted a smile. "I-it's fine. Let's just go home, yeah?" Sirius nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Alright, you can say good bye to your friend, I'll be outside."

As Sirius stepped outside, Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment before rushing into a hug at the same time. Harry laughed a little and squeezed Draco. "I'm gonna miss you, Drake."

Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed Harry's back. "I told you not to call me that!"

Harry let go of him and stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ah you love it. I'll see you at school."

Draco nodded and waved good bye to Harry and Sirius as they apparated away. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was going to miss having Harry around too much.

* * *

Harry's summer had turned from the worst summer he'd had to the best. First he'd spent an amazing week getting closer to Draco, and next he was bonding with his god father and his boyfriend. Harry couldn't even complain about Sirius and Remus kissing all the time, it felt like a real family to him. One night, after a delicious home cooked meal he knew he was going to miss, Sirius and Remus sat on each side of Harry at the couch.

Remus had broken out an old photo book, and Harry was having immense fun seeing a young, rebellious Sirius. Remus was smiling fondly.

"Oh Siri, even in photos you couldn't take your eyes off me."

Despite Sirius being a light shade of pink, he smiled. "Can you blame me?"

Harry enjoyed seeing his god father and, he supposed, his other father being so affectionate towards one another. It made Harry yearn for a relationship like theirs. Finally, they landed on a picture of Harry's parents. Harry sobered and went silent. Sirius's gentle voice broke the quiet.

"They would have loved to see the young man you've become, Harry."

Harry's eyes started to water and he quickly brushed the tears away. Suddenly he was crushed by a hug from both of his fathers. It wasn't sadness Harry felt, but immense joy. Hearing someone that was so close to his parents confirm Harry's deepest desire made his heart feel warm. Merlin was he going to miss these two when he left for Hogwarts.

_III_

Harry had two more people to wave good bye to him when he was on the train leaving to Hogwarts, other than the Weasley family. Harry waved good bye to his new parents until the train had rounded a corner and all the people he loved were obscured. Harry was more than delighted when Draco strode right into the car Harry was sitting at with his other friends and sat next to Harry. He just _had_ to greet him with a quick, tight hug that left both boys smiling.

This year at Hogwarts, it was no longer the Golden Trio. It was the Golden Quartet...Everyone decided that the name would need some reworking, but Harry was just glad he had three friends that all got along with each other. And maybe, just maybe, Harry noticed too many things about Draco that year. He noticed the perfect roundness of Draco's arse, and the slender curve of Draco's Adams Apple when he tipped his head all the way back to laugh. He noticed that Draco's eye color would change in the light, and that his eye lashes were gorgeously long. Harry noticed the tranquil fluidity in which Draco would move.

Harry noticed his growing crush, and so did everyone else in the school. Except, of course, Draco. The one thing Harry _didn't_ seem to notice though, was Draco's crush on him. Hermione and Ron often shared glances of _This is gonna be a long year, isn't it?_

* * *


	8. Year Eight, Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a long overdue style change, and Draco finally asks Harry out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! There will be smut in this chapter! It's towards the end, so if you don't want to read it, be aware! Also, this chapter is officially longer than the fourth chapter! I guess I like writing about Drarry even more than I like writing about my favorite Harry Potter book!  
> Enjoy!~

**Year Eight**

* * *

The summer after seventh year, Harry spent it visiting friends. He stayed with the Weasley's and Hermione for a wile, and even spent some time with Draco. Harry wasn't permitted to visit the Malfoy manor, so the two would meet in Diagon Alley and spend the day visiting shops and having ice cream.

One particular day, as Draco and Harry were joking around, Draco tugged Harry's shirt. "You know what I think you need? A wardrobe update."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh please, shopping with you will land me in outrageously lavish clothes. That's just not my style. I'm plenty happy with my baggy tee shirts and jeans, thank you very much."

Draco rolled his eyes and tugged Harry by the hand.

"Fine, I promise not to buy you nice clothes. We'll go for casual. I think you would look dashingly handsome in grunge clothes."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by grunge?"

Draco pulled him into a shop. "I'd describe it as a laid back bad boy kind of vibe."

Harry went a little pink. "I'm not a bad boy. Or dashingly handsome."

The last part was mumbled, but Draco gave him a sharp look.

"You're overly critical of yourself. Just let me pick out some clothes for you, okay? Try them on, and tell me what you think. We don't even have to buy them if you don't like them."

Harry sighed and nodded. Harry let Draco act as his personal stylist for the day. Harry changed into the clothes Draco had picked out for him, avoiding the mirror until all his clothes were on. When he finally looked, he was surprised. Harry was wearing a plain black tee shirt under an unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt. His pants were dark grey, and purposely ripped at the knees.

Harry grinned, and his back straightened in confidence. He did look quite masculine. Maybe even handsome. Harry peered out of the stall he was changing in, and Draco looked up. "Well? Let me see."

Harry stepped out with a shy smile. "Do you really think it fits?"

Draco's eyes lit with a strange kind of fire Harry couldn't describe. "Perfect. You look perfect."

Harry blushed and smiled. "Don't go falling in love with me now Draco."

Draco just smiled. "Come on, let's pick out a few more clothes and pay for them." If only Harry knew that Draco had been head over heels for him for a long time.

Harry walked out of the store with his new clothes on, including a large bag of similar clothes. Draco had even replaced Harry's old beat up tennis shoes with sleek black almost boots. But they were short. Harry wasn't quite sure what to call them, but his new clothes had him feeling more confident than he had in a while. Harry felt like he passed very well.

Draco loved seeing Harry like this. His back was straight and he was meeting peoples eyes. Harry's smiles came easily, and Draco's heart melted at the sight of them. Draco would do anything to see Harry like this all time.

"Now, if only we could get your hair to be a bit less unruly."

Harry laughed and pushed Draco lightly.

"Oh shut up, you twat."

* * *

During the school year, Harry had taken to wearing his new clothes whenever he had days off from class. This garnered the attention of quite a few girls, and boys. Harry was used to having peoples attention on him often, but not used to the increased flirting. It overwhelmed him at times, but his friends were always there to shoo the girls and boys away.

Everyone's renewed attention on Harry affected Draco more than he thought. Every time someone would flirt with Harry jealousy roared to life in him, but he kept it quiet. Harry was allowed to date and flirt with anyone he liked. Draco just wished it was him.

One day, as Draco relaxed by the lake with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Hermione nudged Draco. "You keep staring at Harry. Don't tell me you're falling under his spell too."

Draco puffed out his chest and turned his nose up and away from Hermione. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on Draco, you're absolutely smitten with him. I assume you have been for quite some time now."

Draco glanced at Harry and Ron, and saw that they were having a lively conversation about Quidditch. He sighed and leaned back.

"Yes, I suppose I do fancy him."

"Oh Draco." Hermione smiled. "Ask him out. Take him on a date to Hogsmeade. Harry would love it."

Draco nodded. "I think...no, I will." With that he straightened his back, confidence regained.

_III_

Draco took a deep breath before gently pulling Harry away from Ron and Hermione as they were walking back to their common rooms. It was late, and almost curfew. Hermione continued on with Ron, and gave Draco a quick thumbs up. Harry smiled at Draco.

"Alright, Draco?"

Draco nodded. Normally, he prided himself as one to not be easily affected by nerves, but tonight he was.

"Harry I...I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. On a date."

Harry looked incredibly surprised, then broke into a huge grin. "I'd love to! Merlin's beard Draco, _I_ was going to ask _you_!"

Draco burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Harry. "Guess I beat you to it."

Harry got a mischievous look before kissing Draco. It was as if a spark exploded between them, and what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a long and heavy make out. It was everything Draco had ever hoped for. Years of pent up feelings for Harry exploded that moment, and hands were everywhere.

Surprisingly, Harry's hands had reached Draco's ass and squeezed. Draco let out a small gasp and Harry pulled away, a smirk on his face. "I think I won tonight."

Draco felt as if he could melt into a puddle at Harry's feet. He looked so smug and handsome and confident and Draco had fallen in love with him all over again.

Harry leaned close to Draco's ear. "See you tomorrow, _Drake."_

Harry bit Draco's ear before walking in the direction of his homeroom, leaving Draco a bright red, lovey, gooey, mess. How was he ever going to keep up with Harry? He wasn't even bothered that Harry had called him Drake, especially when it was whispered in his ear like that.

_III_

Harry and Draco's date had been spectacular. The two had joked around, and shared kisses, and stared at each other like love sick puppies, and kissed again. They did a whole lot of kissing, and neither cared if their fellow class mates saw. They had years of unrequited love to make up for. Hell, the two even fed each other sweets, although they both laughed about it afterwards, agreeing it was the cheesiest thing they had ever done and it was not to be repeated.

Harry and Draco simply reveled in holding hands. Draco lifted their entwined hands up and kissed Harry's.

"I wish I had asked you out last year. Even the year before that!"

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco's cheek. "It's alright, you'll just have to make up for it. Not with kissing!" Harry had said the last part in a rush as Draco had leaned closer to him.

"My lips are sore!"

Draco had laughed heartily about that, and Harry had joined in.

"You know Harry, I never thought in a million years I would have you, complaining about being kissed _too much,_ by me!"

Harry grinned. "I could only dream."

The two had returned to Hogwarts in the best mood the both of them had been in all year.

That very next morning, Draco and Harry were on the cover of the newspaper, making out against a wall, under the headline:

_**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Shagging In Public?!** _

Harry and Draco had a good laugh over that.

"You know Harry, I'm beginning to think Rita Skeeter doesn't know the definition of shagging at all."

Harry had giggled and buried his face in Draco's shoulders. "Ew, I don't think anyone would shag her."

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's head, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. It pleased him immensely to see Ron's ears always turn pink whenever Harry and Draco were intimate in front of him. Ron's reaction when he had found out Harry and Draco were dating had been one of resigned acceptance.

"Hermione had been telling me that you two would probably get together. And I don't care that you're gay Harry, that's been obvious for a while. Just...be careful."

Harry had been beyond relieved, even though Ron was his best friend, there was always the fear that he wouldn't be accepted. Many hugs had been received that day, and Ron acted as a big brother for Harry, warning Draco that if he hurt Harry, Ron would have his balls nailed to a wall. Draco had merely scoffed.

"As if I would ever hurt my boyfriend, come now Ron, you know me better than that." Ron seemed satisfied with that and nodded, but Hermione certainly had a few things to say.

"Now Harry, did you read my pamphlets about safe sex-"

Harry went red. "Yes, Hermione! You don't need to bring it up, you're not my mum!"

Hermione huffed. "I'm just looking out for you, and I doubt the Dursley's have bothered to give you a lecture on safe sex!"

Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder, who chuckled and rubbed Harry's back.

"There there dear."

Harry and Draco didn't shag for months while they dated. They simply enjoyed each other's company, and acted as they always did. Except they kissed every chance they could get. Kisses were stolen in class and shared in empty broom closets. It was becoming a problem when the snogging would get intense. Draco would have to get rid of his "problem" in his pants before next class.

Harry, on the other hand, found it amusing that he could get Draco all flustered and aroused so easily. Plus, seeing Draco look at him with passion burning in his eyes kept him awake at night. Harry thought about what sex with Draco would be like. He wondered if Draco would get to what's in Harry's pants and call it off there. Harry wouldn't be surprised. He didn't exactly like what was down there either.

Harry had never done much with Draco, although sometimes Draco did grind against him while they were snogging. That was as far as it had ever got. Until they had a whole class period free to make out. Harry's hand had wandered towards the bulge in Draco's pants while they snogged. As soon as he rubbed his hand against it, Draco let out a small noise that made Harry flush bright red.

Harry pulled back from Draco and looked up at him, almost shyly. "Can I...?"

Draco nodded. "Oh Merlin yes."

Harry kissed Draco again and slowly slipped his hand into Draco pants. Soon Harry had graduated from using his hand to his mouth, Draco's hand tangled in Harry's hair as he let out the most pretty sounds, head against the abandoned classroom wall. Harry looked up at Draco, pupils blown with lust, and Draco came right there. Harry didn't pull away, and eventually Draco had to push his head away from his oversensitive cock.

Draco pulled Harry up for a kiss.

"Gross Draco, you're gonna taste your-"

"You're bloody brilliant Harry. God you're gorgeous." Harry let out a sound of surprise as he was pushed against the wall an Draco starting licking and sucking at Harry's neck, hands resting on Harry's hips.

"Harry would you mind if?"

Harry hesitated before shaking his head. "I don't, um...it's just-"

Draco kissed him and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Harry, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. And I suppose an empty classroom wouldn't be the most ideal place either."

Harry smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

Draco kissed Harry's cheek and they spent the rest of their free class period holding each other.

* * *

Late into the night, Harry and Draco had agreed to meet each other in the Room of Requirement. They hadn't seen much of each other recently, they were too caught up with studying. The two missed one another fiercely. When Harry slipped into the Room of Requirement, he found Draco lounging on a bed, reading a book. The room was warm and cozy, a fire crackling in the hearth.

Harry smirked. "Oh, leave it to you to make the Room produce something lavish and fancy."

Draco rolled his eyes and put his book down. "It's just a bedroom Harry."

Harry flopped beside Draco on the bed, bouncing slightly. "Is this your way of finally confessing you're a cuddler?"

Draco leaned over Harry and nuzzled his cheek. "You've caught me red handed."

Harry smiled triumphantly and placed a chaste kiss on Draco. "I win."

"Oh no you don't! A Slytherin never admits defeat so easily!"

Harry watched Draco's expression turn into one of mischief before he was being snogged senseless. Harry got over the shock and quickly reciprocated the kiss, carding his fingers through Draco's hair. Harry didn't know how Draco always managed to do it, but it felt like his breath had been stolen. Or he actually needed to breathe. Yep, definitely the latter.

When Harry pulled back from Draco to catch his breath, he was met with a beautiful sight. His boyfriend was flushed, eyes lidded, straddling him and looking at Harry like he was the most glorious thing to exist. Harry's heart hammered, and he dragged his eyes lower to the bulge in Draco's pants. Did Draco expect them to go further tonight? Did Harry want that? He couldn't pretend like he hadn't fantasized about it many times, but it still made him nervous. He didn't know if Draco would be disgusted by what Harry was packing in his pants, if it would be a let down.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Draco, then bit his lip.

"Draco do you...do you still want to go further with me?"

Draco smiled warmly at Harry. "I thought that was obvious."

"But I don't quite have all the...right equipment."

Draco shook his head. "No Harry, I don't care what's in your pants. I just want to make you feel good."

Harry's face heated up and Draco leaned down to kiss his jaw. "I want to make you wet." Harry shivered, Draco's voice had dropped an octave.

"I want to make you moan." Draco licked Harry's jaw. "I want to taste your cum." Draco bit Harry's ear lobe. "I want to make you scream my name."

Harry was tired of hearing Draco simply talk about it and quickly reversed their positions so he was on top, then grinded on the bulge in Draco's pants, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"And who said I was the only one that was going to scream in pleasure?"

Draco's eyes widened and Harry captured his soft lips in a kiss, continuing to grind on him. Draco was moaning softly as Harry pushed down harder and harder, seeking friction as he soaked his boxers. Harry trailed his kisses to Draco's neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks for anyone to see. Draco held Harry's hips down as he bucked up, both boys were panting.

"Drake? Drake can you stop for a minute?"

Draco let out a low whine but stopped. "Is everything alright?"

Harry let out a breathy laugh. "Perfectly, Draco. I just want to try something. Can I take your pants off?"

Draco nodded and watched as Harry peeled his pants and boxers off. Harry admired Draco's cock, already leaking precum. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Draco.

"Can you close your eyes for me?"

Draco closed his eyes with immediate trust, and Harry peeled off his own pants and boxers, which had a large wet stain on them. Harry slowly, ever so slowly, dragged the source of his wetness up Draco's cock. Draco let out a long, low groan, but kept his eyes shut and didn't say a word. Harry resumed grinding on Draco, both of their lower halves bare. Harry quickly picked up his pace, not containing any moans and spreading his juices on Draco.

Draco couldn't stop himself anymore and opened his eyes. Harry smirked at the debauched looking blond and pressed hard on him. Draco's head tilted back as he moaned, hips bucking.

"Fuck, Harry, you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Shit you feel good!"

Harry felt momentary pride that he could reduce the eloquent Draco to moans and curses with his body, but the pride was cut short as he let out a yell, pleasure making his back arch. Draco came soon after, calling Harry's name, and Harry moved off of him, both extra sensitive. The two laid side by side, catching their breath and just staring at one another through lidded eyes.

Draco recovered first and gave Harry a gentle kiss. "You're amazing."

Harry smiled softly, exhaustion enveloping him, and tucked his face into Draco's neck. Draco wrapped and arm around him and traced light circles on his back.

"Do you feel good Harry?"

Harry yawned and nodded. "Spectacular Draco, no need to fuss."

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's head.

"Sleep tight, love."

Harry mumbled something, and all Draco could catch was 'Love', but it made him smile nonetheless. Draco was damn lucky to have his boyfriend, and would be sure to sneak to the kitchens in the morning and tell them to make Harry's breakfast. But for now, he drifted off to sleep, Harry resting comfortably in his arms, safe.

* * *


	9. Year Eight, Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have finished their education at Hogwarts, and decide to confront Draco's parents about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! Oh boy, it's been real fun writing this! And editing it! Constantly! Ha it really was fun, and now I can start working on some other stories! Check me out on fanfiction.net if you wanna see what I'm working on next! My username is the same over there too!  
> Also, be warned, there is smut! Towards the end of this chapter, so of course, be on the look out!  
> And thank you so much for reading! I love seeing you comments! It kept me motivated!  
> Until next time~

**Year Eight, Summer.**

* * *

Harry pulled at the hem of his robe for the one millionth time. It felt too tight, the fabric too expensive, and too showy. _Merlin,_ Harry thought, _I'm not even at the Malfoy Manor and I'm sweating like a pig._ Harry could feel panic rising up his throat and turned away from the mirror, only to be met by the sight of Draco Malfoy pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright Harry, you look handsome as ever." Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair, and the man relaxed. Draco's familiar scent and his strong arms always calmed him. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck.

"No matter how good I look they won't like me." Harry mumbled. Draco gave him a gentle squeeze.

"That's alright. You're my boyfriend, and I don't really care about their bigoted opinions. Even if they kick me out of the manor, I'll still have you, Harry. You're all I could ever need."

Harry looked up and pressed a sweet kiss to Draco's lips. "You know, under all that pure blood righteousness, you're really quite sweet."

Draco gave Harry a warm smile. "Just for you Harry." Draco let go of Harry and took his hand. "Now come, I'm eager to show my handsome boyfriend off to my parents."

_III_

Harry was feeling very confident. He had his boyfriend by his side, and that made him feel invincible. Until the couple reached the steps of Malfoy manor. Then the nerves crept back in. Harry shot a look to Draco, who squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine, love."

Harry nodded, and braced himself as Draco led him into the manor. "Mother? Father? We're here!"

Harry, unbeknownst to himself, took a step closer to Draco so their arms were touching, fingers still entwined. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy greeted them tersely, no hugs for their son, and not a hand shake for Harry. The pair was led to the dining room where dinner was set. The air was tense, and Harry felt a bead of sweat slide down his neck. Draco's parents hated him already.

Draco pulled a chair out for Harry and he sat, biting down the urge to tug at the neck of his robe again. Narcissa barely looked at Harry, which was better than the open disgust Lucius was sending towards Harry with his eyes alone.

"It was nice of you to bring a guest over, Draco." Narcissa's voice seemed high pitched even to Harry.

"Yes, it is customary for parents to meet their childs lover."

Narcissa's smile faded and she instead cut her food into tiny pieces. Lucius was staring daggers at Harry. The four members of the table ate in silence until Narcissa tried at polite conversation again.

"Well Harry, you look very much like a man for not being one."

Lucius snorted into his wine. "Barely. He's just a girl playing dress up. Really, Draco, I thought I raised you with better taste than this."

Harry's breath cut off. He suddenly really, _really,_ didn't want to be there. It wasn't that he didn't expect comments like that, but it hurt all the same. Harry thought he had come a far way in his transition. His voice was low, he carried himself like a man, and he was even growing facial hair. His hands curled into fists under the table and he steadfastly continued to look at his untouched food.

"Actually, mother, Harry is a boy." Draco barely contained the venom in his voice. "And much more of a man than you will ever be, father."

With Draco's last remark Lucius stood up so quickly his chair fell back. Harry cringed away. He had to leave, he had to leave now, he knew what it meant when someone got angry, it meant pain.

"Get out of my house! I will not tolerate a tranny and a faggot in my home! You are not to return until you break it off with Harriette!"

Draco stood up, taking Harry's hand and gently guiding him up. "Works fine for me. I wish I could say I enjoyed this meeting but I didn't. I only arranged it to tell you to burn me off of the family tree. I refuse to be related to scum like you."

Draco swiftly left the room with Harry in tow, who was shaking. Draco stopped once they were out of the manor, and hugged Harry.

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't expect him to react that way, it's okay. I would never let him or anyone hurt you. It's okay."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, taking deep breaths encouraged by Draco. When Harry had finally caught his breath, he looked up at Draco.

"I'm so sorry Dray. It must be hard having loved ones treat you that way."

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's head.

"It's alright. They've only ever been concerned about the integrity of the Malfoy name. Only ever worried about me being the perfect son. I don't need them, just you."

Harry smiled and placed a hand on Draco's cheek. "I love how sappy you get sometimes."

Draco turned and kissed Harry's hand. "I love you too."

With that the two apparated home to their shared apartment. Harry thanked whatever entity out there that gifted him with someone like Draco. Some days, he felt like he didn't deserve him. But Draco always assured Harry that he _did_ deserve the best. Draco was patient with Harry, and there to hold his hand on the journey to recovery.

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Despite Draco's comforts, he was still a little shaken up by the meeting with Draco's parents. When Harry had told his adoptive fathers that he was dating Draco, they had been supportive, if a little wary. And when Harry announced that he was moving into an apartment with Draco, they had given him a house warming gift, and assured him that he could always come back to their place if he felt he needed to.

Harry loved everyone in his life. Especially Draco. He was worried about Dray, and hoped that Draco wasn't hiding any hurt he'd received from his parents under a mask. But no, Harry and Draco had learned to keep communications open and always confide in each other. Despite everything, Harry still felt tense.

_III_

Harry had calmed down, but he still seemed stressed. If Draco had learned anything from dating Harry, it was that there was one sure fire way to get Harry to relax. It certainly worked while they were at Hogwarts and Harry was getting overwhelmed with all the studying Hermione insisted he did. Draco licked his lips and pulled Harry close by the hips, then began kissing Harry's neck, which was enough to make the other man melt.

"One good thing about these fancy robes?" Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear, voice becoming husky. "I get to tear them off you."

Harry let out a shaky breath and pulled Draco's hips closer to his own. "So do it."

With that Draco let out a growl and lifted Harry up, carrying him to the room. Harry was already leaving marks on Draco's neck as he gently placed him on the bed. Draco ground his hips down on Harry, reveling in the marks already forming on his neck. Draco never ceased to be amazed by how quickly Harry could turn him on.

"I bet all you could think about at dinner was me." Harry said beside Draco's ear, and gasped a little when Draco rubbed against him again. "All you could think about was rubbing your dick on me, spreading my juices on it." Draco let out a moan. "Licking me until a came, tasting me."

Draco's speed picked up. "Fuck Harry you're so bloody hot."

Draco stopped grinding to pull Harry's robe off, revealing boxers with a dark stain at the crotch. Darco smirked. "Oh Harry, all wet and soaked for me."

Draco leaned down and licked a stripe up Harry's inner thigh, eliciting a whine from him. Draco licked and bit until Harry was begging to be sucked dry. Draco wasted no time yanking Harry's boxers down after that, getting straight to work. Harry was reduced to a moaning mess, hand clamped firmly on Draco's hair and grinding down on him. Whenever someone asked Draco what his favorite flavor was, he wished he could say it was Harry. But Draco did still have _some_ pure blood class left in him.

Draco lifted his head from Harry's crotch and licked his lips.

"Harry, may I...?"

Harry let out a needy whine and nodded quickly. "Please."

With the final confirmation from his boyfriend, Draco added a finger, then two, to Harry's experience.

"Fuck Drake- just like that!"

Draco had tugged his pants down and was stroking himself quickly. Harry let out the most delicious yell as he came, and Draco was soon after. Draco licked Harry clean, then kissed his way up Harry's body, avoiding the binder. Draco finally made it to Harry's relaxed face and kissed him. "Harry Potter, you are by far the sexiest man I have ever met."

Harry smiled and cupped Draco's cheek. "And will the Sexiest Man's boyfriend help him out of his binder?"

"But of course! I am merely a servant to such a great man."

Harry giggled and put his arms up so Draco could pull the binder off. Harry pulled on a baggy tee shirt and clean boxers, then smiled at Draco.

"And will you also order take away and watch a movie with the Sexiest Man?"

Draco lifted harry up gently. "It would be my honor."

Draco carried Harry to the couch and sat with him, pulling a blanket around Harry. Harry groaned when he had to get out of Draco's lap so he could answer the door and get the food, but the whining quickly stopped once Harry started eating his egg roll with extreme vigor. Draco smiled softly to himself as he watched Harry.

Draco loved pampering Harry. He loved being called Dray. He loved worshiping Harry's body late at night, and hearing Harry moan out _Drake._ Draco loved the name reserved for he and Harry's more intimate moments. Draco loved that Harry was so comfortable around him, comfortable enough to go without his binder. Draco loved that on good days, he and Harry could soak in a warm bath together.

Draco loved Harry.

And Harry loved Draco.

They were enough for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Seeing as all the chapters for this story are already finished, a new chapter should be coming out everyday! Yay! Please make sure to tell me if you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
